Clinging On
by The Red Dove
Summary: One act of kindness towards the new autistic girl at school, and she won't leave him alone! Sierra's attachment to him starts to get on his nerves, but then an accident happens, and Danny is devastated with guilt. And now her ghost won't leave him alone! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"But I would walk five-hundred miles, and I would walk five-hundred more! Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door!" the new girl belted as she walked out of the school building.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny walked out soon after her, staring at the singing girl until she turned the opposite way.

"You know, it's actually kinda sad." Sam said after a while. "She's unaware of all the attention she's giving herself."

"Yeah," Tucker responded. "And none of it's good attention, either."

"And we thought _we _were the outcasts." Danny finished. "Anyway, the Box Ghost-" he was cut off by a familiar loud voice screaming out.

The trio turned around and Danny took off in the direction it came from, his friends close behind. What they saw was Dash picking on the new girl, who screamed when he took her hat off of her head.

"GIVE IT BACK! IT'S MINE!" she screamed, as Dash was laughing. His gang behind him were all finding this very amusing as well.

"Why do you talk so loud?" Paulina tauntingly asked.

"Because I feel like it!" she shouted as she jumped up and grabbed the hat, placing it on her head and holding it in place.

"You have an annoying voice," someone else remarked.

The trio was in shock as she actually growled at them and stomped off, reminding them somewhat of a five-year-old.

The bullies continued their laughter as they walked away from her, giving Danny a shove as they passed him. Danny glared at them as he walked after the new girl, who he heard start to sob.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what they did to you back there," he apologized as he placed a hand on her shoulder, not expecting her to jump up and gasp loudly.

"Sorry..." she muttered as she turned around and saw Danny. "You scared me."

Danny smiled kindly at her. "Well I'm sorry for scaring you."

She laughed. "You, then me, then you," she stated. "We both apologized," she then clarified.

Danny's smile still remained on his face, though he was inwardly confused and slightly uncomfortable with the way she was looking at him.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Danny then declared, wanting the conversation to be over with."

"Okay. Well I am!" she grinned, though her eyes were still a bit red from the crying she had done.

"Good..." Danny awkwardly paused, though the new girl didn't even seem to notice, her grin staying on her face.

"Oh!" she then jolted out of it. "My name's Sierra Freeman, it's very nice to meet you," she said monotonously.

"Hi, I'm Danny," Danny introduced himself. "But I should really get going now..." he tried again to end the conversation.

"Okay," she caught on. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Danny sighed, only to have it turn into his ghost sense as Sierra walked away. "Well, here we go again..." he muttered as he hid behind a tree and transformed.

* * *

Three. Weeks.

Three weeks had passed since the encounter with Sierra, and she wouldn't leave him alone! Every time she passed by and noticed him, a shout of "HI DANNY!" would be the result. Danny would smile awkwardly and wave back as she continued on her way to class.

She would sit next to him at lunch, talking endlessly about teeth..._teeth_ of all things! Heck, she even had her favorite tooth! (Which she proudly showed off one time.)

Danny and his friends could only smile and nod awkwardly.

Apparently, when she was away from them, she would talk about Danny to her special ed teacher, constantly reciting his phone number and address, as well.

Which Danny found to be most disconcerting.

It wasn't long until Sierra had missed school (due to an 'outburst') when Ms. Krane, the special needs counselor, pulled Danny aside and explained how Sierra had autism.

"What you should do if she talks too much is gently explain that you would like a turn, or that it's time to be quiet." she went on. "And if she does something inappropriate, kindly tell her that it makes you feel uncomfortably, and you would appreciate it if she would stop."

It seemed like there were too many rules for just one person. However, Danny could only be amazed at how the teachers never did what Danny found out to be the 'right' thing to do, and how the bullying problem was never confronted.

By the next day, however, the 'rules' were temporarily forgotten.

"You are what you eat, so that makes me a pasta!" she sang out at the lunch table, as she played with her food. She then laughed. "I made that up." She giggled some more.

Danny smiled at her and continued to eat his lunch, tired from the ghost fight he had experience late last night.

She then moved on the the next item on her tray, before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT, SO THAT MAKES ME BANANAS!" she belted, before doubling over in hysterics.

Tucker laughed at that one, and Sam smiled as well. Danny, however, was getting annoyed as she started singing the same semi-annoying off-key tune with a different food item every time.

He eventually slammed his head down on the table. "Could you shut up please?" he raised his voice a little. "All I would like is some peace and quiet for once!" he laid his head on his arms and sighed, not hearing Sierra run off over the sound of the cafeteria.

"Danny," Sam said. "Maybe we should go after her." Danny peeked his head up a bit, now noticing her absence, feeling slightly guilty now.

"She'll be fine," Tucker stated. "She'll probably just go to Ms. Krane."

Danny lifted his head and stared at the two of his friends and sighed. "I hope she's okay," he finally said. "That was uncalled for."

"Well," Tucker started. "She kinda had it coming. She's been practically stalking you for weeks now."

They didn't see her for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that day, as Danny tried to catch up his homework, the phone rang. He banged his head on his desk and groaned.

"Why does she always call me?" he muttered as he picked up the phone.

"Danny?" a familiar voice, but not the one of Sierra asked.

"Speaking, what's wrong Ms. Krane?"

"Danny, I'm afraid there's been an accident..." Danny could hear the tears.

Danny shot upright. "What happened?" he practically demanded, panic lacing his voice.

"Sierra left school today around lunchtime, trying to go home. She was just found lying on a street near the institution. I'm so sorry, but she's been the victim of a hit and run." More sobs.

"Oh my gosh! Is she alright?" Danny's voice cracked slightly.

There were more sobs, before Ms. Krane spoke up again. "Danny, she died on impact."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. Freak.**

**Talk about instant success! I love this story now! I'll update as fast as I can (I'm more of a reader, not a writer, so sorry for any late updates.)**

**So hear I am, listening to Doctor Who's My Time Is Running Out for inspiration, eating Hershey's semi-sweet chocolate chips, and a piece of toilet paper attached to my bleeding forehead (Don't ask, I'm bleeding, that's all you need to know...lol)**

**To lunarphase: I know, it's very sad, isn't it. I nearly cried myself, but I'm all cried out after watching the walkthrough of the last video game episode of The Walking Dead. LEE!**

**To Gammija: I seriously, really love your name. And your review! I try to do my best, and it annoys me when all I get is "WRSt stoRy evAR!"**

**Learn to type, sheesh. lol**

**jeanette9a: He certainly does! And he certainly will! But Sierra shall return!**

**DannySamLover20: Whoa! I will! **

**The small reviews that make me laugh are one of my favorite kinds. Those, and the long ones stating all the things I do that makes them love the story. I get fuzzy feels! But yours was awesome too! Don't worry!**

**Princessbinas: If that means you're the social outcast at your school, well just know that that doesn't matter here. You are an awesome person (With great taste, I might add ;P ) and you are now a member of the fanclub of mine I started called the Awesome Club. Keep reviewing and you'll upgrade to the Epic Club (Total bribery alert)**

**If only I was this self-confident and awesome in real life...lol I love the Interwebs.**

**STORY TIME!**

* * *

If only he hadn't lost his temper. He should have kept calm, and maybe she would still be alive.

It didn't help when he went to the funeral, to see her smothered in make-up in the cheap coffin. She didn't even look like herself anymore. No frizzy, unkept dark brown hair, only a neat braid draped over her left shoulder. Her make-up covered up the mild acne she had. Heck, she was wearing _make-up_. She never wore anything. Her closed, straight mouth wasn't in her usual, toothy grin she proudly showed off, even though her teeth were slightly crooked, overlapping, and uneven. A dark-red evening gown replaced her baggy dark green hoodie and fake snakeskin jeans she adored. She still had her winter moccasins on, though, but they were much cleaner than he remembered.

He couldn't even see those child-like, dark blue eyes that would always drift off, sometimes revealing her lazy eye. Her abnormally large pupils.

Everyone at school came (since it got them out of school, he supposed, since they were chatting up a storm like normal) while he, his friends, family, and Ms. Krane silently stared at the empty body.

"When she first came to the institution, and I became her case manager, she used to try and make fun of me." Ms. Krane confided. "Lazy eye focused on her nose, she'd stare at me and say 'objects in mirror may appear prettier than they are.' So smart and sassy for a four year old." she sighed. "Even snuck into my bathroom and wrote that on my mirror. I was so mad..."

Danny laughed a bit. He'd seen her angry once, and it was not pretty. That was the day she got sent home and he learned about autism.

"Did you know that she refused to talk until she could speak in sentences?" Ms. Krane asked.

Eventually, they moved on to the cemetery (The other kids went to enjoy the rest of their day off at home, or the mall, etc), and watched as the casket was slowly lowered down. They didn't stay long after that, all abnormally quiet.

"Danny, it wasn't your fault." Sam said on the drive home.

"Feels like it." Danny mumbled as he stared out the window.

Sam sighed and kept quiet the rest of the way, while the Fenton's and Tucker attempted at small talk.

They eventually passed a street, and all went immediately silent. The scene of the crime.

Then his ghost sense went off.

Everyone else in the car, recognizing the gasp, knew what it meant. Jack pulled the RV over, and as Maddie was about to tell her son that he could leave this one alone, Danny Phantom left.

The RV continued on, knowing that he'd probably want to be by himself, and Danny searched around for any signs of-

"HI DANNY!" an all-too familiar voice called out.

Said boy jerked around in time to see a somewhat familiar form flying towards him, only her hair was gray, and while it still poofed out, it was now smooth instead of frizzy. Gray eyes with small pupils, pale blue lips, and gray around the eyes gave the appearance of make-up, and she now wore what appeared to be a long, thick black skirt with a grey one-inch strap tank top that covered her midriff, and was barefoot.

"Fenton is Phantom!" Sierra whispered as she neared him, placing a finger over her lips as she realized the significance.

"You...found me out..." Danny stated in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I was walking home, but I came here, and I feel like I can't leave."

Danny continued to stare, and Sierra started to hum. An innocent tune that haunted Danny still.

"You still like that pasta song you made up?" Danny smirked a bit.

She then stopped humming. "Oh yeah, sorry."

"It's okay, I was just having a rough day." Danny awkwardly supplied.

"I wasn't mad at you, I never was." she assured. "I was upset at myself that I made my friend angry. Friends don't do that." she stated matter-of-factly.

Danny did a light face-palm before gazing at her softly. "I shouldn't have gotten mad." he apologized. "I'm really sorry."

Sierra cracked a grin, one that revealed teeth perfectly in a row and slightly glowing. "More sorry's!" she announced.

Danny smiled. "Do you remember what happened after you left?"

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically. "It was amazing! A car was coming, and just as it was about to hit me, I shot up and flew away! I _flew_!"

Danny's eyes narrowed slightly at the information. He didn't think he could handle telling her what had happened.

"Hey, wanna come to my house?" Danny asked.

Her grin widened and her eyes shot up. "Really? Yeah!"

Danny gave a sad smile, grabbed her hand, and led her off, thinking the whole way, and Sierra continued with the cheerful, off-beat tune that still gave Danny the creeps.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Danny stated as the reached his house. Sierra started jumping in place, you'd think that she'd never been invited to a house before (which was probably the case) and Danny opened the door and invited her in. She didn't need to be told twice. She raced past him and stopped as she admired the place, the familiar yet foreign eyes gaining their child-like innocence as she glanced around in awe.

"Danny, is that-" Maddie paused as she came face to face with the ghost Danny had brought home. "Danny, is this...?"

Danny nodded.

"You told your mom about me?" she excitedly asked, as her smile got even bigger.

Maddie stared for a bit, before smiling kindly back at Sierra and nodding. "Of course." she said sadly. "Sierra, you know how we have the ghost portal?" Maddie asked, knowing what needed to be done.

"Yeah, I heard it's really cool." she stated as she nodded.

"Would you like to see it?"

She nodded eagerly.

Maddie smiled kindly at her. "I can even take you to see the Ghost Zone, would you like that?"

Sierra's eyes shot up at that. "Would you really let me?"

Maddie nodded, before deciding to spill the truth. "Truth is, sweetheart, is that you belong there now."

Danny stared at his mother in total shock as Sierra's eyes showed pure confusion, then disbelief, anger, and sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to talk to you guys. I'm turning 16 tomorrow (16th on the 16th, I know, cool, right?) I remember when I turned 14 I was all like "YAY! I'm the same age as Danny Phantom, Alex Rider, Ponyboy, and more!"**

**Listening to Abigail's Song from the Doctor Who OST, if you're wondering. **

**Sierra is on my DeviantArt: The-Red-Dove; _Sierra Alive_ and_ Sierra Ghost_**

**pir84lyf: Aww as in '_Aww...'_ or Aww as in '_Aww_...'? lol**

**DannySamLover20: Cool! Still am! XD gotcha again.**

**princessbinas: She's the same age as Danny and the others, you know. But she does seem like a child, huh? And I agree with you. But that was kind of a shock to Maddie, keep in mind, so she didn't really have a chance to think it through...**

**DanniFenton14: What the heck is 'noo!'? I'm jk, I know. Thanks for your review! Put some muscle on those fingers, eh?**

**jeanette9a: I don't know, I'd probably be all like 'Cool!'**

**Then I'd realize what being a ghost meant, and I'd start to cry a little bit. But what can you do?**

**Psuedinymous: Your name is kinda like my email address, with the 'anonymous' thing going on. **

**Sierra loves hugs, by the way, as long as she knows they're coming. lol And I'm a very unique person, so thank you!**

**CrazyCoffeeKat: Me neither, but I sure do write them a lot...I'm such a hypocrite. **

**STORY TIME!**

* * *

Danny's eyes flashed to Sierra when he saw the haunted look on her face. Her hair had flared up by some imaginary wind, and her eyes turned pure, icy blue. Eventually, she seemed to calm down and gazed down at herself, her hair falling into her eyes. She grabbed her hair and stared at it, a look of realization coming on her face.

Then she was gone. She flew out the door and shot into the sky.

"Mom..." Danny stared at her in disbelief, shaking his head. "How could you-?"

Maddie had tears coming to her eyes now. "I didn't know what to do!" she tried to defend herself.

Danny glanced at her, forgiving her, before flying off after Sierra.

"Sierra!" he called out as he flew up. "Sierra!"

Danny glanced around, hoping to find her before she did something. He didn't know what she could possibly do, but given her impulsive personality, he was more than a little worried.

He eventually saw a familiar shape darting away from him, and he chased after it. "Sierra?!" he called out.

Soon, she shot down and flew through a building Danny recognized as the institution Ms. Krane had mentioned. Fourth floor, fourth window from the right.

Danny flew in after her, wondering how she had been able to learn to fly and go intangible in a short period of time. Probably had something to do with her actually being dead.

"Sierra?" he questioned quietly as he headed toward the closet, where he heard crying.

"Go away..." he heard her sob.

Danny's heart throbbed at hearing the ever-so-happy kid sound so lost and defeated. He opened the closet door only to hear her growl.

"I said go!" she shouted angrily at him.

He knelt down to her sitting form and reached his hand out to her, but stopping before he could touch her. Then to his surprise, she lightly grabbed his hand and held it, before she fell forward and grabbed him in a hug. Danny stiffened, completely surprised by this act, before deciding to go with it and hug her back. She flinched a bit when his hands reached her back, but relaxed almost immediately, sobbing into him.

They stayed in that semi-awkward position for about a minute before she pulled back again, wiping her eyes.

"How?" she asked.

Danny sighed. "There was a hit and run."

Sierra hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. "It hurt," she finally remembered.

Danny resisted patting her shoulder, and merely nodded solemnly. "At least it didn't hurt for long..." he tried, wincing at how it sounded out loud.

Sierra only nodded. "I hit my head. I remember that." She looked up. "And it really hurt when it bounced back up and down again."

Danny winced even harder.

"Sorry." she apologized. "You don't want to hear it." She then gave a light smile. "I can fly," she stated in awe.

Danny smiled softly back. "Yep." He felt his old self slowly coming back to him.

"I'm sorry I made you sad," she apologized again. "So many 'sorry's..." she sighed.

Danny chuckled at the little inside joke. "It seems like there's never enough," he added.

Sierra smiled wider. "Yet it's only one word." She laughed.

Danny laughed along with her. "What do you want to do?" he asked her after a moment's silence.

Sierra frowned in thought, making her face look so much more childish. "I guess I got to go to the Ghost Zone." she decided.

Danny nodded, stood up, and reached his had down for her, which she took.

"My back doesn't hurt anymore!" she then proudly proclaimed, as she reached behind her and grabbed her back. She then grinned at Danny. "No more chiropractor!" she announced.

Danny smiled at her, glad that she was starting to be more like Sierra again.

"No more school," she stated. She then continued to think as they both flew back to Fenton Works.

When they touched the ground, she looked at him. "Will I still have you as my friend?" she asked.

Danny nodded. "Of course. I'll even come and visit you." he promised. Sierra smiled.

"Is it scary?"

"Maybe, I'm used to it. There are some people you should stay away from, definitely." Danny announced.

"All the ghosts who attacked us?" she asked.

"Yep." he nodded. "But there are some good people in there, too. Look for Frostbite, I'm sure he'd help you out. He might look scary, but he's really nice." Danny then suggested.

Sierra nodded as they walked inside, where Maddie and Jazz were conversing.

"Oh good, you found her!" Maddie sounded sincerely relieved. Jazz too, even though she was still a bit in shock from seeing the dead student in front of her.

"Do you think she's ready?" Jazz asked.

Sierra nodded. "I am." she said like a stubborn child. Jazz then smiled at her.

"Okay." Jazz said, before following Maddie downstairs, Danny and Sierra right behind.

When they reached the portal, Sierra stared in awe at the swirling green. She grabbed Danny's hand worriedly, and he squeezed it for reassurance, and she let go.

"Sierra, I'm coming with you, you know." Danny stated. "I'm showing you around."

Sierra grinned at this and grabbed his had again, to the amusement of Jazz and Maddie.

"Just wait until Sam hears about his." Jazz lightly teased.

"Ha-ha." Danny then led Sierra into the Ghost Zone for the first time.

Sierra gasped as she looked around her. "The doors are floating." she stated.

Danny laughed. "Yep, that's normal."

Sierra grinned even wider. "Do I get a door?" she asked.

"You know, I don't know." Danny stated as he himself thought on this. "Maybe Frostbite will." And with that, he led her off.

She frowned in thought as they flew through the ghost zone, passing by weird spectral entities. "I thought ghosts were only deceased humans and animals, but I don't know what these others are." she stated.

Danny laughed a bit. "You have a good point. But there are several realms here, and even time portals." His smile died down a bit as they neared the frozen wasteland where Frostbite and his subjects lived.

"Are you ready?" asked Danny.

After a moment, Sierra nodded, and clutched Danny's hand a bit harder.

Danny smiled and led them to the center of the realm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sheesh, these author's notes could be as big as chapters themselves. What happened to me...I'm 16, I discovered the Spider Man musical, which was okay/horrible/I LOVE IT! Which means some songs are amazing, some songs I want to join Sierra, some are decent. Rise Above and If the World Should End are my favorites.**

**jeanette9a: I quote River Song when I say 'Spoilers'. You find out this chapter, though!**

**Pseudinymous: You will not believe how many times I have to go back to make sure I spell your name right. I love it! And hug received and returned ten-fold from your favorite autistic girl. And she's gonna love the Ghost Zone, don't worry.**

**DannySamLover20: I love you. lol**

**CrazyCoffeeKat: When opportunity knocks, build a door. Says the overly obnoxious poster I pass under every time I enter the realm known as High School. And she finds ghost friends...SPOILERS.**

**pir84lyf: Thank you for clearing that up. It was many a night I tossed and turned as I tried to decipher it. I sleep peacefully now, thank you very, very much! And hug received, returned ten-fold followed by a smack from Pseudinymous because you accidentally hugged her too. lol**

**princessbinas: I don't need to talk to you. We already did, dude. But now you know the answer-ish!**

**Gammija: Thanks! Happy Birthday to you too! Sorry for gap, but Christmas, and today's my baby sister's 8th birthday...you know.**

**Adventuregirl1: Give your cousin a high-five for me, would ya? PS HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU TOO! XD LOL**

**LadyLivingNightmare: Is it that Static Cling one? Funny story, as soon as I uploaded this story, I looked it up for my sister to read, and I saw that one. I smacked myself going 'CRAP!' and PM'd that person. No response as of yet. But I made this up with my own mind. And is my character less likeable, or his/hers?**

* * *

Sierra clung to Danny for dear afterlife as they entered the icy wasteland. Danny offered her a small smile as they landed and walked toward the village of the snow monsters.

"Ah, the Savior!" Frostbite boomed out as he stomped toward the halfa, Sierra shrinking behind him. "What brings you here today? I see you've a friend!"

Danny smiled at his friend and teacher. "Yeah, this is Sierra, a friend of mine. She's recently deceased..." Danny tried to explain.

"'Tis a tough time for a newly formed ghost. But you have brought her to the right place, friend. I shall personally teach her all that there is to know about this new life." Frostbite grinned at the girl who had peeked her head out from behind Danny.

Danny glanced at Sierra, who was staring at Frostbite with fear and awe. "Sierra, how about you join the others while me and Frostbite talk for a bit, okay?"

Sierra stared at him with an unreadable look, but slowly trudged along to the group of observers. Danny smiled a bit as she slowly sat down in front of the 'monsters' and stared up at them silently, while they stared down at her. It was quite a comical scene.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Frostbite eventually asked.

"Um, Sierra is a...special person. Have you ever heard of autism?" Danny questioned.

"Indeed! Clockwork showed himself recently and conversed with me about it. I suspect Sierra is the cause? She's autistic?"

"Yeah. So sometimes she will-"

"Fear not, my friend. I understand what to do and when to act." Frostbite assured. "Would you care to join me and your friend as I show her around?"

"Sure." Danny shrugged. "It's a weekend, anyway."

They turned around as they heard the group of Frost Giants roar in laughter. Sierra seemed confused, but happy that she managed to make them laugh.

"What's all the laughing about?" Danny asked as he approached them.

"I don't know..." Sierra stated. "I asked them if their horns were fake, since they're made of ice."

At this, Danny and Frostbite joined in the chorus of laughter. Sierra started awkwardly laughing as well, confused at what was going on.

"What happened to your arm?" Sierra asked the leader.

The laughter ceased, the group shocked that she would ask such a forward and personal question like that.

"'Tis why we're a peaceful group of ghosts now. A great but useless battle. It takes a great amount of concentration to keep this arm functioning as though it were my real one." he flexed it for emphasis.

Sierra stared at it in awe. "I see your bones. If you lost your arm, why can I see the bones?"

"She's a clever one!" Frostbite grinned. "We're in this realm of the dead because our deaths were unexpected. Sent here to live out our lives among others with similar stories, from the several different realms. Since the loss of my arm in this realm was unexpected, it will grow back with time." he explained.

Her eyes lit up with understanding. "Cool! So there are other realms besides Earth and the Ghost Zone?"

"Indeed, and each realm has influenced the other realms in one way or another. The world Gi has become Greek mythology on Earth, among others." he smiled.

Sierra's eyes sparkled with wonder and awe. "What about the floating doors?"

"The homes of the dead. Some races live together in a section we find similar to their realms, like us. However, you people from Earth built doors for your private dwellings. It seems as though you love to be left alone." he grinned once again, and Sierra grinned back. "Danny and I shall show you to your designated door."

"I thought that we had to build them?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, but there are several empty ones in which you can live, but create the interior to make you feel comfortable."

Sierra smiled again.

"Shall we be off?" Frostbite asked. Sierra nodded her head eagerly.

* * *

They eventually found a door Sierra deemed worthy and was empty. Of course, with her curiosity, she caused some trouble as well.

"If this is my door, I open up and there's my room, what happens if I open it from the other way?"

"No!" Frostbite tried to stop her as she circled around and opened the door the other way.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted out.

"It's another room!" Sierra exclaimed gleefully as the room's owner stomped out.

"What do you think you're doing, putz?"

Danny gasped. "Ember?!"

Ember glared at the halfa. "She with you, dipstick?"

"I'm your neighbor!" Sierra exclaimed. "Sorry for coming in your room, I was wondering what happened if I opened my door from the other side."

Ember stared at the new girl bemusedly, before smirking. "Efficient and space-conserving." Ember explained.

Danny gawked at the friendly exchange Ember displayed, with the ghost girl caught.

"What's your deal, dipstick?" she demanded. Danny continued to stupidly stare at her. Ember rolled her eyes and turned back to Sierra. "What's your name, _neighbor_?"

"Sierra Freeman, very nice to meet you!" she stuck out her hand. Ember smirked and shook it.

"How do you know dipstick over there?"

"He's my only friend." she explained. Frostbite looked the smallest bit upset but understanding at this.

Ember stared at Danny, before wrapping her arm around Sierra's shoulders. Sierra jumped the tiniest bit, but let Ember continue. "You don't need freaks like him as a friend, or Frosty. How 'bout you hang with my group, instead?"

Sierra frowned in thought. "Can we alternate?"

Ember threw back her head in laughter. "'Fraid it doesn't work like that, sweetheart. I'll let you think about it, but keep in mind that you choose me, no problems will head your way, kiddo." With that (and a hateful glare in Danny's direction) she walked back into her room.

"_Ember?!_" Danny exclaimed again, as Frostbite merely shook his head.

"Well, I'll leave you to decorate your room." Frostbite stated. "I'd best return to my home, my people be needing me. Pleasure meeting you, Sierra. I hope that someday you'll consider us your friends.

Sierra smiled at him. "Okay."

As soon as Frostbite left, a ringing sound came. Danny pulled out something that looked like a phone. Sierra ignored him as she opened _her_ door and walked in, wondering what to decorate it with, and how.

"Sierra, I've got to head back. I'll see you later?"

Sierra nodded to him, still deep in thought and confusion.

Danny looked worriedly at her for a bit, and shaking her head. "She'll be fine." he muttered as he flew back home.

* * *

**How you like them apples, eh? Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here we go again.**

**DannySamLover20: Dang. You win.**

**princessbinas: Or will she...DUN DUN DUN**

**jeanette9a: I know, I'm so proud for coming up with that! I want one. Wanna be my flip-side? jk lol**

**The Red Dove: lol I'm writing a response to a review I made for my own story. I'd say it's a paradox, but it's not.**

**Hey, where did my reviewers go?**

* * *

Sierra flew back to her door, excited about her new power she discovered with the help of Frostbite. With a grin plastered on her face, she reached for the doorknob, before remembering what she learned on day one, and opened it from the other side.

She walked into her medium-sized bedroom, similar to the one she had when she lived with her parents, before they sent her to the institution. She even flew back to the institute she was in before she died to retrieve the photo of her and her parents that was taken when she was an infant.

There were the different color boxes along her wall: pink, yellow, bright green, light purple, sky blue, all in a checkered pattern. Her outdated calendar she got from the dentist, an old class photo, and a new Ember McLain poster were now pinned up, as well. With a couch in the corner, dresser right next to it, a small desk with nothing on it, and a mattress on a floor, filled with all of her stuffed animals and Spiderman, her room was complete.

She grabbed the pink stuffed dinosaur her preschool teacher gave her when she left for the first institute and held it close to her. Danny hadn't visited since she first got her room, and that was a month and a half ago. Where was her friend?

She squeaked and jumped up when she heard a knock on her door. After half a minute, she snapped out of her small shock and opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hey neighbor." Ember grinned.

* * *

Danny had a relaxing three months. Barely any ghosts had showed up. Danny got to spend more time with his girlfriend, Sam, and Tucker. He even raised his grades up a bit. But mostly relaxing and hanging out with his best friends.

Currently, the trio were at the Nasty Burger, sharing a plate of nachos and jokes.

"What do you call an alligator in a sweater?" Tucker asked.

"Uh..." Sam glanced up in thought, and Danny tapped his finger on the table.

"An investigator!"

Danny smiled and chuckled a bit, while Sam lightly face-palmed.

"So," Sam steered the conversation away from Tucker, who was currently laughing hysterically. "Have you seen Sierra recently?"

Tucker wiped a tear away from his eye as he settled down. "Yeah, how is she?"

Danny banged his head down on the table. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot to visit her!"

"How?" Sam asked. "When she died, you looked like you'd give anything to see her again."

"You think you'd drop by once in a while to make sure she was still there." Tucker stated as he shoved a dripping chip piled with jalapenos into his mouth.

"I know I know, but I haven't had any reason to go to the ghost zone recently, and I've been hanging out with you guys, and-"

"Shh!" Sam shushed.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I said Shh! Listen!" she pointed to the PA system.

_Yes, it appears as though Ember McLain has come out with a new hit single entitled 'Tears of my Soul', which received greatly positive reviews from critics for it's hauntingly beautiful melody, while still maintaining the McLain essence. Without much further ado, ladies and gentlemen, Tears of my Soul._

"Turn it up!" someone in the restaurant shouted, and the request was soon granted as the chords of the electric guitar soon drowned everything out.

"This can't be good," Danny stated as he and his friends stood up to leave, when something caught Danny's ear. "Is that..._two_ voices singing?"

Sam and Tucker stopped as they listened to the opening lines.

_How did I _

_Realize_

_That you would_

_Compromise_

_Everything I've done for you!_

Ember's loud, rock voice was echoed in a complex melody, which Sam suspected gave it the 'haunting' essence. But the second voice...was also Ember's...

"Oh no." Danny reached for his friends' hands, when he realized his friends weren't moving. "This can't be good..." Danny muttered as he realized that his friends had nothing to protect them from the brainwashing spectral noise.

_Now it's my turn,_

_Hear me too!_

_Oh, what did I do to make you hate me so?_

_Terribly sorry for it all you know!_

_You promised me, so I believed!_

_You promised me, you would not leave!_

With one final glance at his now cheering friends joining the rest of the crowd, Danny sighed and ran out of the restaurant, still hearing the blaring music behind him as he found a safe place to transform.

_Now I s__ee why_

_But I'm not alone._

_Old friends, loose ends_

_That you forgot to tie!_

_I intend to send the truth,_

_Replacing all the lies!_

"GOING GHOST!" he shouted as the rings moved around his body. He felt the familiar sensation of his body lowering its temperature, and the colors around him changed to show the spectral color spectrum.

_All that you _

_Asked me to-_

_Keep away_

_What I knew_

_All soon out in the open_

_Now you'll never_

_Lie again!_

He took off to the sky, searching for the local radio station. When he reached it at top speed, he phased through the roof in search of anyone who could help him turn off the song before any more people fell prey to whatever scheme Ember and...Sierra...

What had he done?

"It's on every station, Danny." Danny jerked around to find his mother next to the control booth, all power off, but music still playing. "Your father is in the RV tracking the source of the song."

"Thanks, Mom." Danny hugged her lightly. "That saved me some time. What have you guys got so far?"

Just then Jack popped in. "Nothing, son. My Fenton Tune Tracker broke." With that said, he held up the remains of...

"Dad, that's an old toaster."

Jack looked at the contraption in his hands, before letting out a short, but booming, laugh. "Of course it is, son. I'll...go back to the Fenton RV now and track that song!" he said enthusiastically as he ran out of the building.

"Wait..." Danny mused. "The announcers, DJs, or whatever...where are they?"

Maddie paused in thought. "I found this station empty..." she sighed and started tapping her foot, while Danny paced back and forth.

_Oh, how long have you kept this secret alive?_

_Did you expect to win this game you thrive?_

_Now I have discovered the light_

_And I don't want you in my sight!_

As soon as the chorus started playing again, Maddie paused. "Is that..._two_ voices singing?"

"Yeah, it is," Danny confirmed. "I think it might be..."

Maddie gasped lightly. "What's going on...?"

"Listen to the song, Mom."

Maddie nodded slightly and listened.

_The tears of my soul_

_Are bleeding out_

_I wasted them all_

_Crying about you!_

The chorus went back on, and Maddie was still confused. "Danny, what did you do?"

"I don't know! But I have this huge feeling that whatever it is, the anger's directed at me. Before she was possibly singing about revealing my identity or something ." Danny hung his head.

_Now folks, that was Ember McLain's new single, Tears of my Soul-_

Danny and Maddie jerked their heads up as they heard the announcer, but couldn't see anything. However, Danny could now notice a vague outline of a person in the booth...

"Sierra?" he asked.

The voice on the speakers hesitated, before spewing out quickly _And don't forget to come to her concert live at the Stadium, this Saturday at eight.__ Goodnight._

Soon, Ember's _Girl's Night Out_ took over the speakers, and the outline started to vanish, and Danny took off in pursuit.

"Sierra!" Danny called out.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed back. With that outburst, Sierra became visible, and Danny continued his chase with her. Lucky for him, he could go 112 miles per hour, and caught up with her nearly instantly, holding on to her arm firmly.

"Sierra, listen to me, I'm sorry!"

Still struggling, she muttered something unintelligible.

Danny sighed and continued to hold onto her arm. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Deciding to take a risk, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in a hug.

This only resulted in her screaming and attempting to bite him, and Danny soon felt a blast slam into his back. "Hey Dipstick! She's mine!"

In his moment of shock, Sierra jumped out of his arms and flew to Ember.

Danny looked at her sadly. "Sierra, the announcer on the radio...was a _guy_."

Ember smirked. "That's her special power, dipstick. Voice Imitation. She was oh-so excited to show you when I came along. A month and a half after that, with only my gang as company, she joined up. You're too late!" She pulled another chord and blasted him back, and Ember grabbed Sierra's hand and took off, soon disappearing from sight.

"Danny! Are you alright? Maddie asked as she rushed to her injured son.

Danny didn't answer. The second voice _was_ Ember's. Sierra with her voice imitation probably doubled the mind control! And it was all his fault! _Again!_

* * *

**Okay, so there's that. Tell me what you think!**

**And yes, I did write that song. I had a little tune in mind during Geometry, but I forgot it. I remember that it was flippin' awesome though, but oh well.**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry for late update. Finals. And, I'm pretty excited because some guy at school I've known since 5th grade asked me out. I'll be going on my first date next weekend. Any tips? (We're just going to see that movie Warm Bodies, a zombie romance thing.)**

**Listening to: This Is Gallifrey :, if you're wondering.**

**princessbinas: Happens to me all the time. Mine's much more noticeable now, too, but we have a school of about 500 kids, so after a while, everyone became pretty understanding. Still mistreated sometimes, of course, but it could be worse. It always can, so be grateful for what you've got!**

**DannySamLover20: You! Are funny! lol**

**Zinnia99: Here it is! PS, What Happens Next is the name of one of my other stories, I find it funny whenever someone says that, because it reminds me of that.**

**jeanette9a: Of course your muse is welcome! Alice yume XD, huh? Never heard of her. Tell her I said hi.**

* * *

Voice Imitation. Danny nearly shivered at the thought of what such a power like that could bring. Certainly, since she's with Ember, nothing but chaos.

School had been cancelled. Danny was right, her imitation also took Ember's mind control powers, it even took over the control of the adult's minds. Minus his parents, who always wore anti-spectral (his signature as an exception) contraptions. Of course, Jazz was with them, but with her under the spell cast over the town, she had to be locked in her room, with the windows sealed shut.

"Danny!" his mother called from downstairs.

Danny sighed and phased through the floor (faster route) to see what his mother wanted him for. "Yeah, Mom?"

"A 'Ms. Krane' is here!" she called from the other room cheerily, although you could hear the surprise in her voice at having actual contact with someone not under Ember's influence.

"Ms. Krane?" Danny asked as soon as the name registered into his mind. He ran into the living room at a nearly impossible speed.

"Danny!" she cried as she ran to him and embraced him, to his shock. When she pulled back and looked him in the eye, Danny could plainly see the pain and confusion laced through every pore of her features. "How have you been?"

"I've been...good..." the halfa awkwardly responded. With everyone else practically zombie slaves, you'd think she'd start her first conversation in who knows how long with something else.

She nodded absently. "I figured that here would be a safe anti-ghost sanctuary, so I came here as soon as I could, but to be honest, I didn't expect any of you to still be...aware." Danny nodded in understanding. "Anyway, your mother and I had a small conversation...is there something you want to share with me?" she asked, the confusion becoming more prominent.

Danny stared at his mother in his own confusion, to which Maddie shrugged. The ghost-boy sighed, and decided to tell half of the truth. "Sierra..."

As soon as the name was mentioned, Ms. Krane burst into hysterics. Danny and Maddie both slightly jumped, before looking to each other, wondering what to do. Danny hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder and patted it awkwardly, before Ms. Krane took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm trying really hard, but..." she trailed off as another sob ripped through her. "Please...continue."

"Uh..." Danny looked down at his shoes. "Sierra...well...she's kinda...-"

"She's a ghost now, isn't she?"

Danny glanced up at Ms. Krane and gave a shy smile. "How'd you guess?"

Ms. Krane rolled her eyes. "We're the only ones left in the city who can think for ourselves thanks to a ghost, Sierra's been dead for months, and you bring her up as an explanation. But I can't see her doing anything like this..." she let a few more cries out.

"She's confused." Danny stated after a pregnant pause. "She didn't know she was dead at first, befriended the wrong people..." he sighed. "And it's kinda my fault."

Ms. Krane looked at him. "Never. It was never your fault. You were Sierra's hero."

"And I abandoned her."

"You didn't abandon her, she..._died_." Another heartbreaking cry escaped from the mourning teacher. "She was like a daughter to me, you know."

Maddie then interrupted, "Which is why you're probably not affected by this mind-control, for one reason or another."

Ms. Krane became confused once more. "Wait, I thought this was Ember or something? That blue-haired singer?"

"Yeah, Sierra's with her," Danny muttered

Ms. Krane took a couple more breaths, before seemingly calming down. "Where's your husband?"

"Trying to snap Jazz out of this trance," Maddie replied with a roll of her eyes, knowing her husband's methods probably weren't going to work. "Danny, could you go up there for a second, I want to see if I can get any more answers out of Ms. Krane."

Danny nodded and walked back up (didn't want to scare the fragile teacher any more) and opened Jazz's door, to find his sister tied upside down from the ceiling, swinging back and forth as Jack pushed her like one would on a swing.

"Uh...Dad?" Danny called out in his confusion.

"Yes, son?" he asked, slowing the swinging to a halt.

"What are you doing?"

"As you can see, I've placed headphones in her ears, playing her favorite music at top volume, while trying to knock the ghostly entity out of her head by-"

"Yeah, cool, I get it." Danny walked over to Jazz, who seemed completely unresponsive, kinda like Sierra would when she was in a bad mood... "DAD!"

"What? I'm right here you know."

"Take that blindfold off of Jazz!" he ordered.

Jack pouted a bit before complying with his son's demands, and untied his daughter and laid her down on her bed. The first thing she did when she touched the mattress was reach for her radio, which Jack had unplugged and destroyed. Violently. As soon as Jazz's body realized that the radio wasn't going to work, she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"So, what does this have to do with...Danny?" Jack asked as he noticed his son's absence.

"Right here!" Danny yelled as he ran back in. "Oh good, you untied her too." Jack raised in eyebrow at the object in his son's hands.

"Danny..."

"Just trust me!" With that, Danny taped the cloth to Jazz's hands, who released a scream as she tried to throw it off and glanced around wildly, before settling down.

"Danny?" Jazz asked. "What just happened?"

Danny smiled. "It worked!"

Jazz and Jack stared expectantly at their relative, hoping for an explanation.

Danny rolled his eyes and smirked. "Sierra's part of the mind control, so they're following her brainwaves. Sierra can't stand microfiber, she refuses to touch it. So I figured if-"

"If you handed the cloth to someone under her influence, it would remove her psyche from the host because you knew that Sierra would run away from the things she doesn't like!" Jazz finished for him as she removed the cloth and tape from her hands. "Danny, you're a genius!"

Jack seemed to beam too, before a frown took over his features. "But we can't possibly use that for the whole town before them noticing and planning something else." Jack paced around the room. "I got it! How about you use that Ghostly Wail of yours on them?"

"No, too dangerous. What if Sierra can copy that?" Danny shot down as Jazz nodded.

"Freeze them!" Jack tried again.

"Ember could melt it off..." Jazz answered for Danny.

"Uh..." Jack stopped pacing and held his chin in thought when Maddie walked in with Ms. Krane.

"Jazz!" Maddie cried as she ran to her daughter and embraced her. "I thought I heard you scream."

"Yeah, Danny snapped me out of it," Jazz answered as she reached through her drawer in search of some Fenton Phones.

Danny shrugged as Maddie glanced at him, who smiled at her son's modesty. "So, have we got any ideas on what to do?"

* * *

Sierra sat on a chair in the old basement of the abandoned Theatre house, watching as her new friends celebrated their control over the city.

"Sierra, come over here! We couldn't have done this without you!" Kitty persuaded as she attempted to pull Sierra up.

"It was Ember's power, I couldn't have done it on my own," she responded as she smirked a little. _On My Own._

However, the most recent ghost stood up and walked over to where the others were cheering.

"Hey kid!" Johnny called. "Do that thing again!"

Sierra smirked and complied. "_Hi, I'm Danny Dipstick, and I'm a complete moron._" she mimicked.

Johnny threw back his head and laughed, Bertrand snickered a bit, and Penelope smiled and shook her head.

"Never gets old..." Johnny stated as he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

Kitty rolled her eyes and stomped over to her boyfriend. "All right, what do you want us to do. We _are_ on somewhat friendly terms with Phantom." she asked Ember as she smacked Johnny's arm.

Ember grinned as she glanced at Sierra. "I'll tell you what we're going to do..."

* * *

**Review please! I love how much I'm getting, but...a little more wouldn't hurt my ego! Your fingers need exercise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DannySamLover20: WHOA! You lose! lol I love this! XD**

**pir84lyf: oh yes. lol. PS How'd you come up with your name? **

**gothgirl01: lol I don't need to talk to you, but I'll say 'hi' anyway.**

**Hi.**

**jeanette9a: Cool friend! And thanks for your review! ROOMIES!**

**Alice Yume: Math is the solution! And the problem. So therefore a paradox, wouldn't you agree? Oh, and would that be ...oh...I don't know...0.9583696161726581142147815111 9207? I don't know...call it a hunch...lol**

**OTHER ROOMIE!**

**lunarphase: I know, right? I guess you never know how someone will react to something. Everyone is a different story impossible to read all the way through, even kindness can be returned with hostility.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks! I'm sure it likes you too! Wait...shh..._what was that? Oh, okay, I'll tell her..._yeah, the feeling's mutual.**

**PS I love your name.**

**Alri-okie, here's the next chapter! (PS whoever guesses what alri-okie means, this chapter gets dedicated to you)**

**Dedicated to all the smart cookies out there!**

* * *

Sierra frowned at the stuck key on her piano. Leave it to Johnny to screw something up.

"JOHNNY!" she yelled.

Soon enough (After the third scream) the yellow-haired ghost appeared. "What?"

"What did you do to my piano?" she demanded.

"Uh...it's not like you could play it anyway...?" he tried with a little smile.

"I could play well enough..." she pouted as she repeatedly hit the stuck key, watching as it slowly came up, the note playing longer than necessary.

Johnny quickly ran out of there, and the shadow stealthily escaped the confines of the piano and followed him, damage done.

"Johnny, what did you do?" Kitty asked her boyfriend, annoyed.

"I uh...kinda messed up her piano?" he tried to look innocent.

"Oh crud." Ember sighed. "She's gonna try to fix it now."

Sure enough, a loud (and headache-inducing) set of notes pounded from the piano as Sierra tried force to remove whatever was making the key stick in place.

"Why would you do that?" Ember demanded of the rebellious teen.

"She was trying to figure out how to play that one song! The off-key one with the food? She kept trying random keys and everything!"

The hostility in the room died down a bit as another pound of keys resonated throughout the building. "Regardless, she's important to our plan, we have to make her feel as welcome as possible." Kitty reprimanded.

"I don't see what you're complaining about..." Spectra stated as she applied more powder to her face. "This much misery over a stuck key is fabulous! Imagine if something _truly_ traumatizing were to happen..."

"Sorry, Penelope, she's with me." Ember stated coldly. Bertrand glared at the singer as Spectra grimaced, and the piano slammed again. "I'm going to go get her before she punches that piano to death."

Ember flew out of the room, and grabbed Sierra's hand before it came down once again onto the piano. "We'll fix it later, but now we gotta go!" Ember exclaimed. Sierra's eyes lit up as she quickly followed, only glancing back to the piano once during the flight.

"Great...they forgot us!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Were you even listening?" Kitty yelled. "We stay here when the Phantom kid comes looking for them."

"Oh..." Johnny look dumbstruck. "Then what? I've got no beef with the kid now."

"We don't attack him, we _distract_ him." Penelope sighed as she snapped her powder shut.

"_Then _we attack!" Bertrand exclaimed, eyes glowing.

Kitty sighed and facepalmed. "No, we don't attack anyone, we promised to leave that to Sierra." she lifted her hand from her face. "When they come looking for her, we'll keep them here and distract them while they...I guess try to take over the world again."

"Right...how will we distract them for that long, though?" Johnny innocently asked.

Everyone then placed their full attention on the blond teen. "What, that's gonna take a while, right?" he defended.

Kitty sighed and shook her head, embarrassed. "We attack them, I guess..." Kitty slowly answered, embarrassment now in full bloom.

* * *

Danny flew to the institute where Sierra lived for her few months in Amity Park. He phased through into her room before transforming back into his 'Fenton' form and searched for any clues. However, it seemed most of her personal stuff had been removed.

"Danny?" a voice called from the doorway.

"Gah! Oh, hi Ms. Krane." Danny put down his arms that he had raised in self defense (and surprise).

"Hello," she responded, woefully. "It's weird having this place so empty and quiet. This whole town..."

"Yeah, it is pretty creepy." Danny scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Ms. Krane then sighed. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you." Danny stopped his scratching and his eyes showed his complete attention to her. "I know, a counselor confiding in you for once is a big change, but I only took the job because I wanted to stay with Sierra, Amity Park is quite a move from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, you know."

Danny rolled his eyes. A Wisconsin villain again.

"Anyway, as I said, it's quite the move, and all my family is over there, and with everything down over here, I figured I better go back to see if they're safe." she glanced down.

"Sounds reasonable." Danny responded. "But why are you telling me this?"

Ms. Krane sighed. "I'm not coming back." Tears sprang to her eyes and started to fall. "Not because of Sierra, but there's nothing I can really do about her now that she's...she's..." a sob then broke through. "It's too much. It's just too much to take. I know it sounds selfish, but-"

"It's alright, I understand." Danny replied honestly, if a little miffed. Life in Amity Park wasn't meant for everyone, he guessed.

"But what if she doesn't?" Ms. Krane asked. "I _want_ to be here for her, I do! But I just _can't_. It wouldn't be the same, now that..." she took a deep breath. "Could you give this to her, if you see her?" she asked, holding out a stuffed dog with a card around the neck. "For her collection. She always wanted a dog, but it wasn't allowed. It was supposed to be for her birthday next week."

Danny reached out and picked up the small toy. "Of course."

Ms. Krane attempted to suck in her tears, and gave a small smile. "Did you know that she could read before she talked? She knew how to talk, she just wanted to sound 'normal'. Her first words were read out of a book. Such an incredible girl."

Danny smirked a bit. "I'd believe it."

"Always in the books when she first came. Scared her parents good, though, when she started reading Green Eggs and Ham to them one day."

This caused Danny to pause. "What happened to her parents?" Danny asked.

"They're alive, if that's what you mean. They had always hoped for a child, and loved Sierra when she was born. They were good parents, they just couldn't handle the fact that their perfect child was different. They weren't ready."

"That doesn't sound too loving." Danny replied.

"They were heartbroken, and didn't know what to do. They didn't give her up, if that's what you thought. They really tried, but they just weren't ready and social services took her away. They couldn't bear to visit her after, though. They were too young, and too ashamed to face the product of their failed parenting."

Danny nodded, though on the inside he was furious. "Who were they?"

"I shouldn't be telling you all of this, but why do you need to know?

"Just wondering." Danny shrugged.

"Are you planning something...?" she asked, the tiniest hint of amusement in her eyes.

He just shrugged.

"Well, I won't tell. Make sure you give her that _doll_." she called as she turned to leave. "And tell her I miss her."

Danny nodded that he would, but raised an eyebrow at her emphasis on 'doll.' It was a doll, right? Well, stuffed animal, but it seemed pretty normal as he turned around to inspect it, and opened the small card.

_Happy wishes on a Happy Birthday!_

_With love,_

_Jacob and Emma Freeman_

_AND MArciE_

Oh.

_Oh!_

Danny grinned and quickly transformed, and flew at top speed toward the Fenton household.

"Not so fast, Dipstick!"

* * *

Ms. Krane headed out the door to her car. The city was just too creepy for her to handle. The streets were completely devoid of any life, the only sounds the repeated songs of the pop singer Ember what's-her-face. All these new singers were the same nowadays.

Well, besides the ones who could brainwash everyone with her notes.

She started the car and prepared to drive away when an all-too-familiar but way too different face stared at her from the building across the street.

With a small gasp, Ms. Krane stopped the car and got out, walking toward the building. As soon as she opened the door, she came face-to-face with the child she had taken care of for several years.

"I trusted you." was all Sierra said as her eyes burned with hurt.

"Sierra? Please, stop what you're doing!"

"Stop _existing_? Sorry, but I think _dying_ is about as close as I'll get, and that's been done already."

"No, Sierra! Please, I'm begging you. Not as a friend, not as a counselor or case manager. But as a _mother_. Please!" she tried, hoping it would work.

"Where were you at the point of conception, then? I already have a mother. But she didn't care for me!"

"Sierra, she did-"

"THEN WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME? Because everyone always does! She left me, and..._replaced_ me."

Ms. Krane stopped. "What do you mean...?"

"Of course you'd be surprised. You never trusted me to tell me that I have a SISTER!" Sierra was past the border of being hysterical, before she started laughing. "This is just like those soap operas you like to watch so much." she stated before laughing harder.

"No, you don't understand, she's not _technically _your sister, they adopted her..." Ms. Krane froze, realizing that that wouldn't have helped at all.

All laughing ceased immediately and her eyes burned darker than anyone had ever seen before. "_...What...?!_"

Ms. Krane sucked in a deep breath as Sierra continued to stare. But before she could blink, Sierra was gone.

Sierra's guardian let out her breath before sinking back against the wall and closing her eyes, in shock and exhaustion.

* * *

**How's that, my faithful readers! Sorry, so sorry for the late update, but I have an announcement to make...**

***Clears throat***

**I hate high school.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, got addicted to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles of all things. I hated that show as a kid, thought it was the stupidest thing ever. What a turn-around, eh? SHOUTOUTS!**

**DannySamLover20: I. Love you! And here's your request...being granted and stuff.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks! And here's more to read! As for Sierra..._spoilers_. **

**princessbinas: Chaos waiting to happen alright. You will not _believe_ the drama that goes on! Piled on top of a stack of homework like some sadistic, poisoned sundae of _evil_. You don't even want to _know_ what the cherry is...lol I don't even know, but maybe it stands for the reward for a good education? Symbolism...you're gonna hate it.**

**pir84lyf: Cool, I spelled your name right only after looking at it once. NEW RECORD. Oh wait...fixed it. My bad. Stupid 85 instead of 84...And as for Sierra...Sierra [Spoilers]. So there you go!**

**Danny (Guest): Nice username. And awesome review! Almost as good as this story *_snickers_* sorry, couldn't say that with a straight face XD. JK your review made my day. Here's an update for you, my good sir!**

**jeanette9a: We sure do. I think. What are we talking about again? *peeks at old announcement* Oh! We sure do...**

**Gammija: Gammija...Gammija...I'm gonna name my future kid that. Gammija...am I pronouncing it right? lol and as for the doll, all will make sense come time. And it's always been my dream to be a professional announcer, so it's nice to know I'm headed the right way!**

**gothgirl01: No worries! Sometimes I forget to review my stories too. lol and thanks again, my faithful reader!**

**The Dastardly Muffin: Epic. Name. Bro. And see what happens next you shall! As for not updating in a few months, I'd tell you to bring it up with the complaint department, but the government took it away from me due to reports of "excessive violence" and stuff, so this bear will have to do instead (*~*) lol just kidding, I love ya! What a poor excuse of a bear...**

**ONTO THE TALE!**

* * *

Danny halted as Ember appeared before him, guitar aimed to strike. "Where do you think you're going?" she taunted.

"Ember," Danny all but growled. "Stop this nonsense and give Sierra back!"

"What are you talking about?" Ember asked, feigning confusion.

"I _know_ you have her under mind control!" Danny yelled. "She would never do this!"

Ember threw back her head and laughed. "Danny-boy, she's doing it of her own free will!" she bellowed. "Granted, I may have..._helped_ a bit, but she's under no influence of mine."

Danny glared at the singer and fired up a plasma ray, only to have it smacked like a baseball right back to him. He dodged, and shielded the waves coming at him. "Where's Sierra?" he demanded.

"Far away from here, probably going after your family, if she sticks to the plan." Ember mocked.

Danny let out a ell and attacked her again, before quickly turning around and heading home, only to be blocked by Ember. "Where you goin', dipstick? The party just started!"

"Don't make me do this, Ember." Danny threatened in a low voice.

"Do what?" she taunted. "Cry?"

"You asked for it!" Danny shouted as he sucked in a huge breath, and let out his ghostly wail. Ember's eyes widened in surprise as she was unceremoniously thrown back against a wall, and after a minute of being exposed to the sound, finally dropped to the ground in pain as Danny flew back to check on his family, obviously exhausted.

Ember merely smirked, despite the pain she felt all over her body, though it was already starting to heal slowly. "Get that, kid?"

"Yeah." With that, Sierra stepped out of her hiding place, walking over to Ember, concern written all over her features. "Are you okay, though?"

Ember chuckled as she stood up, with the help of Sierra. "Just fine, but now you've got that ability, right?"

"Theoretically."

"Good, then we can give him a taste of his own medicine!"

Sierra smiled at this. Danny Phantom was going to pay. "Let's follow him back, then."

* * *

Johnny followed the three other accomplices through the back door of FentonWorks, and glanced around the familiar setting. "Alright, so tie up his family, keep them in basement, look like we're at home in the front room, taunt Phantom, attack and wait for back-up, am I right?" he asked, although something didn't feel quite right.

"Yes." Kitty confirmed. "Spectra, check upstairs, Bertrand, downstairs, I've got it up here, and...Johnny, what is it?"

Johnny looked down and shuffled his feet. "Uh...I'm just wondering how we got in, the ghost shield should be up at top security right now..."

Kitty's eyes widened, and the cry of "BANZAI!" cut off any other thoughts as the fat man busted through his own wall with a bazooka almost the size of him. Of course, his aim _was_ off, and proceeded to knock down _another _one of his walls, but this didn't seem to faze him in the least. "Take that, ghost scum! You fell right into our trap!"

His wife and daughter soon popped out behind him, weapons at the ready and aimed accurately. "Give it up, Ecto-freaks!"

Penelope smirked, and signaled to the others with her eyes that she had this handled. "So this is how you treat ghosts, even though_ your own son_ is one of us?"

Maddie's eyes darkened. "That's a different story."

"But the news of his state of being is relatively new to you! No wonder he's so messed up." Bertrand added on.

Jazz's eyes saddened, before she shook her head and raised her gun back up.

"No wonder he has trust issues, and treats other ghosts poorly, it was the only way he knew how, but sadly that's gained him lots of enemies. If only you could see the scars the poor boy has on him." Penelope continued, smirking at the lost looks on the Fenton's faces, as she felt a fresh wave of youth cover her body.

"Nonsense!" Jack attempted. "The boy's fine!"

"Is he now? Now that he's noticed the extent of his mistakes now that Sierra took justice into her own hands? Knowing it's his fault? That boy's guilt is _delicious_." She licked her lips for emphasis, as Maddie fired her weapon at the ex-therapist, said ghost easily dodging it with her new agility.

However, while focused on Spectra and her companion, they never noticed the shadow sneak up from behind them.

* * *

Danny flew through his door, immediately halting upon seeing the damage his house was in. "Mom! Dad! Jazz!" he called as he flew through the house urgently, searching for any sign of his family.

"Down here!" Bertrand snickered as he saw Danny stiffen and grimace.

Danny opened the basement door and walked down, anger bursting out of him as he saw his family unconscious and tied up with Johnny's shadow hovering near them, along with his two best friends keeping guard.

"Sam! Tucker!" he shouted upon seeing their zombie-like state, as Penelope let out a laugh.

"They serve _us_ now! You spent all your time trying to get to Sierra, you neglected your other friends!" Danny's face saddened considerably upon this revelation. "You are by _far_ the worst friend in all of existence, to cause _all_ of your friends to switch sides because of you!"

Danny's guilt was practically eating him alive, it was almost physical pain. "No..."

"Sorry, bro." Johnny smirked. "I know the feeling...because of _you_ as well!" he tried, as his girlfriend smiled and nodded.

Danny growled and threw himself at his family and friends, only to be caught by Shadow. "You neglecting Sierra again, now? You'd rather save your pathetic family and friends instead of stop Sierra and Ember from their world takeover plan?" Penelope taunted. "Pathetic."

"Stop it!" he clutched his head in pain as he was dropped to the floor. Danny charged up whatever plasma bolts he could create and launched them randomly around the room.

"That was _incredibly_ stupid!" Kitty taunted. "That one was _so close _to Sam's head!"

Danny forced himself to calm down, then slowly stood up. "Where is Sierra?" he demanded.

"Back to Sierra again, are we?" Bertrand chided.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"No need to yell, I can hear you just fine," the voice of said ghost sounded from behind him. Danny turned around to become face-to-face with Sierra, Ember smirking in the background.

Danny could only watch in horror as she stepped back, stood her ground, took a deep breath, and let out _his_ ghostly wail as the other spirits went behind her for cover.


End file.
